In the first series of 16 pigs omentum was placed under the skin and subcutaneous tissue and at intervals between 10 to 35 days raised completely on the omental pedicle and its vascularity studied. We have found vascularization of the island pedicle skin flaps with omentum successful in all groups, but with two weeks of omentum augmented vascularity, the operation was technically the least difficult. It was found that microvascular anastamosis should be performed immediately after mobilization of the pedicle on the omentum, as any delay resulted in a tendency to flap thickening up to four times its original measurement. In the next portion of the study to date composite osteocutaneous island flaps have been developed, employing omentum, using the tibial bone, costal bone and iliac crest bone. Vascularization of costal and iliac bones grafts with omentum was achieved in all experiments, confirmed by fluorescein dye, radioactive isotope and microangiographic studies. A wide variety of techniques were employed attaching the omentum to the involved bone. Preliminary findings revealed that by wrapping omentum around costal bone in a first stage procedure it was possible to fully preserve bone integrity and the continued vascularization prior to transfer.